Fanfic
by Ashley Vulpix
Summary: Debido a un capricho irritado, Yuki publica un fanfic de una de sus historias y consigue mucho más de lo negociado. Oneshot


Fanfic

Resumen: Yuki publica un fanfic de una de sus propias novelas y termina con más de negociado. One-shot.

Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío, es de Maki Murakami. La historia original fue escrita por Asrella, cuyos fics pueden entrar tanto en www . fanfiction . net / (AltGr + 4)asrella y gravitation . nine – tales . net / gravi / authors . php? no (signo igual)14 Muchas gracias por darme permiso y por escribir tan jodidamente bien!

* * *

"Eiri Yuki es un nombre comercial, Yuki-san. Los nombres comerciales son una comodidad reconocible a las que el público se acostumbra y de las que espera ciertas cosas…" 

La voz de Mizuki, su editora, surgía a través de los humos del cigarrillo, que era lo único que quedaba en el cerebro de Yuki,

"Justo como Microsoft, Victoria's Secret y Starbucks…"

Yuki manejaba su Mereces en una tarde de Tôkyô como un endemoniado.

"La gente espera ciertas cosas cuando oyen esos nombres. La gente espera que Victoria's Secret les venda ropa interior delicada y de precios muy altos, que saben muy bien que no lograran calzar en sus grasosos McCulos, rogándole a dios que los haga lucir como Tyra Banks… o por lo menos como Anna Nicole Smith. La gente espera que Starbucks les sirva Mocha's extra grandes, extra caros, y extra calóricos, los que por cierto, hace un tiempo eran conocidos simplemente como chocolate caliente. No estoy muy segura de lo que la gente espera de Microsoft estos días, más que una muerte horrible y dolorosa, pero puede apostar su último yen, que cuando el nombre de Microsoft es mencionado, imágenes de softwares de muy baja calidad y altos precios y Bill Gates como el Diablo encarnado aparecen en la mente de las personas del mundo. El nombre Eiri Yuki no es diferente."

Yuki golpeó los frenos para no pasarse la luz roja, entonces al último segundo, aceleró hacia a intersección, consiguiendo varias groserías, gestos con la mano y en una ocasión, un trasero desnudo golpeando contra la ventana del pasajero. Yuki ignoró todo esto y continuó acelerando.

"¿Qué cree que pasaría si esas compañías de improviso dieran vuelta la moneda y cambiasen sus productos?. ¿Qué pasaría si Starbucks comenzara a vender softwares de muy baja calidad y altos precios en lugar de Lattes descafeinados y bajos en calorías? Ni siquiera quiero pensar en Microsoft aventurándose en el negocio de la ropa interior. Dios nos ampare – le daría un nuevo significado al término reiniciar…"

Yuki dobló en una esquina a toda velocidad para luego tener a su auto chillando, patinando y corcoveando por el tráfico detenido en una luz roja, causándole un paro cardíaco a la pobre ancianita del Toyota frente a él.

"El nombre Eiri Yuki no es diferente. La gente espera que Eiri Yuki escriba drama. Esperan que Eiri Yuki escriba romance. Esperan que Eiri Yuki escriba una horrible, trágica y dios mediante, dolorosa muerte al final de cada historia. Eso es lo que esperan. No puede de repente presentarles una historia tierna y cariñosa con un lindo y feliz final - ¡el universo como lo conocemos colapsaría!"

¡BIIIIP! Yuki presionó fuerte la bocina el mero microsegundo en que la luz se volvió verde.

"Eiri Yuki es una comodidad, un nombre de marca cuidadosamente construido, Yuki-san. Apéguese a la fórmula, es lo que funciona, es lo que más vende, es lo que la gente quiere."

Yuki golpeó el acelerador.

"También es lo que los accionistas quieren. Lo siento, Yuki-san, pero en este caso es necesario rehacerlo. Tome en consideración las notas que escribí y entregue una nueva versión para la fecha estipulada."

Yuki tomó con fuerza el volante y lo giró con brutalidad a la derecha.

"No lo tome como algo personal, Yuki-san," Mizuki le dijo cuando se le escapó un resoplido. "Por su valor, me gustó. Pero para el mercado, es literariamente equivalente a la nueva Coca Cola. ¿Recuerda la nueva Coca Cola, Yuki-san?

Yuki maldijo en voz alta.

"No sea la nueva Coca Cola, Yuki-san"

Dejó atrás a la abuelita en un arranque de furia, ignorando completamente el saludo con el dedo que le lanzó cuando pasó a su lado.

"No sea la nueva Coca Cola…"

* * *

Yuki se sentó observando su computadora. Pisó la colilla del cigarrillo, se puso uno nuevo en la boca y lo encendió. Luego siguió observando la computadora. 

Suspiró.

Maldijo un poco más.

Finalmente, hojeó las páginas del manuscrito que su editora le había dado en la reunión. Vio línea tras línea las notas y tachados y toda la mierda que había salido mal en el trabajo que había entregado.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Normalmente algo así no lo habría molestado. Él era lo que le gustaba llamar un 'escritor mercenario'- escribiría lo que se les viniera en gana mientras le pagaran lo suficiente por ello. Joder, por el precio adecuado, escribiría la publicidad más tentadora y hormigueante de papel higiénico para gracia y gloria del paquete de seis rollos. Todas las amas de casa de Tôkyô se excitarían de solo pensar en su papel higiénico y los cupones de descuento. Pero esto… esto era diferente. En realidad había experimentado con algo diferente esta vez, algo que había querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo y por alguna razón, había esperado que todos lo adoraran…. Justo como todos amaban prácticamente todo lo que hacía. Sin duda, de vez en cuando recibía malas críticas, pero esas eran de idiotas y no se les daba mucha importancia. Tener a la prensa en su contra nunca lo había molestado antes, pero por alguna razón, a pesar de que odiara admitirlo, las palabras de su editora le molestaron y no lograba deshacer el nudo en el estómago que esto le causaba.

Tomó el manuscrito. Parecía un gran desperdicio dejar algo tan bueno en una polvorienta estantería de por ahí. Por una vez de verdad le había gustado su trabajo. Por una vez le había gustado la forma en que su historia había resultado. Había puesto tanto trabajo duro en ella, pero ahora…

Una idea se formó. Quizás debería postearla en algún sitio web. La historia era suya, no le pertenecía a su publicista, demonios, ni siquiera estaba interesada en ella. El contrato que había firmado no le permitía venderlo por ahí así que se jodan. Este iba a ser su regalo para el mundo.

Yuki sonrió ante su filantropía. Sí, lo postearía en su sitio web y les lanzaría un pedazo de carne de su amada comodidad a las babosas masas.

Ahora¿cuál dijiste que era la dirección del sitio web?

Una hora más tarde estaba de regreso en el punto de partida. Por lo visto, no tenía los derechos administrativos de su sitio web. No es como si antes los hubiese necesitado. Todo lo que pasaba ahí era producto de su compañía editora, incluso las sinceras cartas del autor y los detalles de su siguiente libro, los cuales estaban supuestamente escritos por el mismísimo Eiri Yuki.

Yuki leyó algunas de "sus" cartas a los fans. Jesús¡esas cosas lo hacían sonar como un triste y patético gay! Debía empezar a poner atención a esas cosas¡esto era ridículo!

Miró su historia. Oh bien, era una buena idea, pero ya que no tenía los derechos para postearla…

Yuki estaba a punto de tirar la toalla y visitar su sitio porno favorito cuando un banner en la parte baja de la página le llamó la atención. Era un link al sitio de fanfics de Eiri Yuki.

Una ceja se le arqueó. ¿Tenía un sitio de fanfics? Semejante cosa jamás se le habría ocurrido. Yuki cliqueó el banner, luego se apoyó en el respaldo, pasmado ante el número de fics que había publicados.

¡Dios santo!. ¡Estas personas escriben mucho más que yo! Revisó las numerosas historias y notó los títulos de los trabajos y las descripciones, algunas que incluso lo hicieron sonrojarse.

¡Dios Santo!. ¡Estas personas son más depravadas que yo!. ¿Qué demonios tienen que ver los limones (lemons) con lo que yo escribo? y de paso quisiera saber que demonios significa "tent" (sexo con tentáculos)

Cliqueó algunas historias y notó el estilo en el que estaban escritas, el formato en que eran posteadas y el sistema de clasificación. Leyó unos cuantos reviews.

Ohdiosmio, me gusta mucho mucho lo que escribes!

esto fue increíble, por favor no tardes en actualizar!

Esto estuvo muy, muy bueno, me gustó un montón

Yuki sonrió. Si la gente se calentaba con todo el fluff que había leído hasta ahora, iban a explotar de excitación una vez que tuvieran acceso a la obra maestra que tenía en sus manos.

Yuki se registró rápidamente en el sitio, consiguió una cuenta y posteó su historia bajo el nombre de AlphaYuki. Después de todo, él era el Yuki original, el real y genuino. Además, Eiri Yuki y casi cualquier otra variante ya habían sido tomadas…

Quince minutos más tarde su obra maestra estaba cargada y orgullosamente publicada al principio de la página. Ahora podría sentarse, relajarse y ver como los halagos le caían en montones. ¡Toma eso, Mizuki!

Presionó F5 para actualizar la página.

Ja¡cuatro hits! Yuki se apoyó en la silla y sonrió. ¡Su historia había sido subida hace 30 segundos y ya las desdichadas masas hacían cola para leerla!

Apretó F5 de Nuevo. ¡Ocho! Yuki encendió otro cigarrillo y sonrió.

Media hora más tarde, seguía sentado ahí con su dedo permanentemente pegado a la tecla F5. En el tiempo que había pasado, su historia ya tenía más de cien hits. Su inicial y breve brote de euforia cedió para dar paso al rutinario malhumor.

F5. F5. F5. ¡Dios, esto era adictivo! F5. F5. F5. Casi doscientos hits y ningún review había llegado…

"¿Qué haces, Yuki?" El rubio se asustó. Shûichi estaba de pie detrás de su hombro mirando directamente la pantalla. ¡Ni siquiera había oído al escurridizo bastardo entrar a la habitación!

"No es asunto tuyo." Miró una última vez la página y luego apagó el monitor.

"Eso lucía como un sitio de fanfics. ¿No me digas que lees fanfics?" Shûichi se rió con fuerza ante ello.

"¡Dije que no era asunto tuyo!" Yuki se levantó y comenzó a salir de ahí cuando un click y un suave zumbido llamaron su atención.

Se dio vuelta y vio a Shûichi leyendo la pantalla de su laptop con total alegría.

"¿Alpha Yuki?" Los ojos de Shûichi se abrieron sorprendidos al leer el resumen. "¡Oh dios mío¡Publicaste un fanfic de tu propia historia! Oooo… 250 hits, nada mal¿eh?"

Yuki se devolvió con furia, listo para tomar a Shûichi del cuello y arrojarlo a la sala. Pero se detuvo en seco.

"¿Doscientos cincuenta?" Miró la pantalla incrédulamente. En tan corto tiempo, su contador de hits había aumentando en 75. Miró con detenimiento. Aun no tenía reviews.

"Mmmm… aunque aun no tienes reviews." Shûichi se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Yuki parado allí, mirando la pantalla intensamente. "Estoy seguro que ya llegarán," dijo apresuradamente. "Le toma tiempo a la gente leerlo por completo."

Yuki apagó la pantalla una vez más y sacó a Shû de la habitación.

"Vuelve a tocar mi computadora y no podrás caminar en una semana."

Shûichi se rió con anticipación. "Eso es algo bueno… ¿no?"

Yuki solo lo miró.

3:15. Yuki miró los luminosos números rojos del reloj digital de la mesita de noche, escuchando los sonidos de Shûichi roncando suavemente a su lado. Cuidadosamente, se liberó de los brazos de Shû, salió de la cama y en silencio se dirigió a su oficina. Se sentó frente al escritorio y descubrió que estaba un tanto nervioso al acercarse para encender el monitor.

"¿Por qué demonios estoy nervioso?" Se preguntó en voz alta. "Soy el autor de romance japonés más vendido. Mis libros han estado entre las listas de bestsellers desde que comencé a escribir. Mis libros se venden en cosa de horas en cuanto son publicados. ¿Por qué mierda me importaría lo que un grupo de escritores de fanfics piensen?"

Aun así, dudó al prender el monitor y apretar F5.

La primera cosa que noto es que su historia ya no estaba en la cima de la pantalla. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba en la primera página. Estaba a medio camino de la página dos ya que otros fics habían sido publicados o actualizados.

Frunció el ceño. Miró el contador de hits – 315. Los hits estaban bajando. Volvió a fruncir el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. ¡Tenía dos reviews!

"¡Ya era hora, carajo!" Cliqueó el link de los reviews.

* * *

T-Bone, Señor de Leaveworth 7-15 

AlphaYuki, como un gran fan del verdadero Eiri Yuki, debo decir que de verdad disfruté tu historia. Desafortunadamente, sólo estoy en el capítulo 2, ya que el tiempo libre se me terminó antes de lo esperado debido a una copa de pudín rota, así que todos vamos de regreso al encierro ahora. Espero leer el resto de tu historia cuando el encierro acabe—mañana o cuando el delincuente de la copa de pudín muera… lo que sea que venga primero.

T-Bone

* * *

Apestas 7-15 

Tus personajes estan muy ooc, Rika jamas habria actuado asi y alo!… revisa la ortografía! seriamente, deberias buscarte un beta. Te ayudara a ser un mejor escritor y quizas un dia, si tienes suerte y dios se apiada de tu, podrias incluso publicar algo.

* * *

La boca de Yuki llegó hasta el piso. ¿Un beta?. ¡Tengo un editor de carne y hueso, pedazo de escroto! Revisó su historia y de inmediato encontró dos errores ortográficos. ¡Pero si había puesto el revisor ortográfico! Yuki cerró los ojos. ¡Debo tomar un avión a Redmond, en Washington ahora mismo y borrar el lugar de la faz de la tierra! Quizás deberían comenzar a vender lencería después de todo… 

¿Ooc?. ¿Qué demonios es eso?. Yuki buscó el acrónimo. ¿Out of character? (fuera del personaje) Yuki parpadeó. ¿Cómo pueden mis personajes estar fuera del personaje si yo mismo fui quien los creó? Miró la pantalla.

"Bien, esto es genial. A pesar de los más de 300 hits, sólo tengo dos reviews—un idiota crítico y un criminal convicto en reclusión." Apagó el monitor y por primera vez en años, desconectó y cerró su laptop.

Yuki regresó a la cama pensando en su historia, sus reviews y la aun presente necesidad de reescribirlo. Se quedó recostado, incapaz de dar con aquello que lo hacía sentir tan miserable hasta que se quedó dormido con el ceño aun fruncido.

A su lado, Shûichi lo observó tristemente por horas.

* * *

"Entonces¿Qué quieres que hagamos?" le preguntó Hiro. 

"Sólo leer la historia y dejarle un review. Creo que lo hará sentirse mejor recibir unos cuantos reviews positivos." Los tres miembros de Bad Luck estaban en la sala de grabación revisando unos nuevos arreglos para su último CD.

"¿Y qué pasa si no nos gusta?" Suguru preguntó sentado detrás del teclado.

"Entonces no dejen ningún review." Le respondió el pelirrosa. Pensó en la miserable expresión en los ojos de Yuki esa mañana. Miseria cubierta por un velo de maldad peor de lo normal. "Necesita que alguien le muestre que sigue siendo un buen escritor. A pesar de que cualquier otro escritor mataría por los reviews y ventas que su última novela tuvo, para él fueron menos que estelares. Agrégale a eso el hecho que está pasando por un momento muy difícil ya que tiene que reescribir casi todo lo que su editora le pasó, a Yuki le vendría muy bien un buen review ahora."

"¿Qué acaso no se molestará aun más si descubre que tu organizaste todo esto?" le preguntó el pelirrojo. Levantó la mirada de la hoja de acordes que había estado estudiando y le dijo, "Yuki-san es muchas cosas, pero estúpido no es una de ellas."

Shûichi sonrió. "Ya pensé en ello. Chicos, iremos de incógnito."

Suguru detuvo la música.

"Debería preocuparme cuando comienza usar palabras de ese calibre¿verdad?"

"Absolutamente," le respondió Hiro.

* * *

Yuki se sentó calladamente, fumando su cigarrillo. Frente a él, su laptop continuaba de la misma forma en que la había dejado esa mañana – desconectada y cerrada. 

No podía entender que lo molestaba tanto. Era un maldito fanfic, por amor a dios. No iba a recibir dinero por escribirlo. Los reviewers no eran personas que fuera a conocer en la vida real. Había vivido cosas mucho peores en su vida sin amargarse por ello, y aun así este asunto rondaba su cabeza como una nube de tormenta.

Pisó la colilla. "Jódanse. Esto es estúpido y tengo trabajo que hacer." Abrió la laptop y la encendió con la seria intención de trabajar en su abandonado manuscrito. Incluso cuando su escritorio apareció brillante en la pantalla, sabía que sus intenciones eran otras. Abrió el explorador y sin dudarlo, regresó de inmediato al sitio de fanfics.

Tras unos segundos buscando, encontró su fic sumergido en las profundidades de la sexta página. Estaba a punto de maldecir y volver a su rutina cuando notó que tenía… ¡32 reviews!

"¡Vaya!" Sonrió un poco e ignoró la cálida sensación de alivio que lo inundó. Esto era más cercano a su realidad.

Cliqueó el link de los reviews y los leyó.

Y su quijada llegó al piso.

* * *

Gatito Rosa 7-16 

Pienso que esto es muy bueno y de verdad disfruté mucho leyéndolo. Lo estoy leyendo en el trabajo y me hizo reír y al final me hizo llorar. Por un momento deseé que Eiri Yuki me diera un final feliz, pero en su lugar lo hiciste tú, así que pienso que es muy bueno.

* * *

Cuerda-G 7-16 

También estoy leyendo esto en el trabajo. Como que me gusta, aunque los libros para mujeres no son lo mío. Quizás debería tener más acción, como armas, intestinos volando y quizás una chica bien cachonda. Además debería tocar la guitarra. Las chicas que tocan guitarras son lo mejor!

* * *

teclaburrido 7-16 

Esto es muy bueno, aunque rompe con la fórmula tradicional que Eiri Yuki suele utilizar. Supongo que es bueno intentar algo diferente. Hacer algo diferente te hace una persona mejor y más fuerte, así puedes usar esa fuerza para superar a los que se interponen en tu camino. Y cuando estés en lo más alto y la gente te reconozca por el talento que posees, puedas estar orgulloso y mostrarte tal como eres y nadie te mirará sólo porque eres el primo de alguien más.

* * *

Gatito Rosa 7-16 

Dios, teclaburrido, dije criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS! Tu review parece una telenovela!

* * *

Cuerda-G 7-16 

Hey, Gatito Rosa, no te vi en la sala de estar. Dónde estás?

* * *

teclaburrido 7-16 

No, no lo hiciste, Shûichi. Dijiste que si no nos gustaba no dejáramos reviews. Bueno, pues me gustó. Creo que es genial que esté haciendo algo diferente, pero si te vas a meter con mi review después de tus ambiguas instrucciones, entonces olvídalo. Deberíamos estar en el estudio ahora y no perdiendo el tiempo en esta clase de cosas. Podría leer esto en casa!

* * *

Gatito Rosa 7-16 

DIOS MIO SUGURU! Qué fue lo que dije de estar de incógnitos? Sé que sabes lo que eso significa! NO uses tu nombre real o él lo SABRÁ!

* * *

Gatito Rosa 7-16 

Oh, uh, Cuerda-G, estoy en la sala de estar del quinto piso. K nunca viene por acá!

* * *

teclaburrido 7-16 

Eres un idiota, GATITO ROSA!

* * *

ElMonjedePapá 7-16 

Hey Shûichi—quiero decir Gatito Rosa (guiño guiño). No sabía que leías fanfics! Jamás pensé que mi hermano escribiera fanfics, gracias por decirme. Ahora tengo más material para usar en su contra! Pensé que era muy bueno, pero debo concordar con Cuerda-G. Una chica con buenas curvas, armas de destrucción masiva y que toque guitarra suena MUY bien. Eso haría un manga del que cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso. Oíste eso, Eiri? Eso deberías estar escribiendo en lugar de esta basura!

* * *

Cuerda-G 7-16 

Ehh, Gatito Rosa? Yo no escribí la última entrada. Alguien está usando mi nombre!

* * *

Larry Ama a Yuki 7-16 

Opino que estuvo bueno. Aunque claro, me encanta todo lo que sea de Eiri Yuki. Es un bastardo muy sexy, sabes? Hey, AlphaYuki, Te pareces al Eiri Yuki verdadero? Manda una foto!

* * *

Gatito Rosa 7-16 

Qué quieres decir con eso de que alguien est ………..asdfsojuoads…….

* * *

Anonimuso 7-16 

No me gusta. Estaba muy malo y no era como los libros de Eiri Yuki.

* * *

RYÛICHI SAKUMA 7-16 

Me gustó! Brillaba mucho!

* * *

Larry Ama a Ryu! 7-16 

Me encanta Ryûichi Sakuma! Es un bastardo muy sexy, sabes? Hey Ryûichi Sakuma, te pareces al Ryûichi Sakuma verdadero?

* * *

RYÛICHI SAKUMA 7-16 

Sí señor!

* * *

Gatito Rosa 7-16 

Hey, Cuerda-G. Entonces te gustan las chicas con armas? Dónde dices que estás?

* * *

RYÛICHI SAKUMA 7-16 

Ok, te mandaré fotos. Ta-kun dice que soy muy lindo!

* * *

ElMonjedePapá 7-16 

Ni te atrevas! Ryu, deja de usar tu nombre real aquí! Y Larry, VETE A LA MIERDA! Él ya está TOMADO!

* * *

Cuerda-G 7-16 

Ehh… de verdad eres tu, GR? Estoy en la sala de estar en el…….adfasdiofonas….

* * *

Larry Ama a Ryu! 7-16 

Tú VETE A LA MIERDA, MARICA! Es un país libre y si Ryûichi quiere enviarme fotos, puede enviarme fotos! Ryû, mándalas a mi mail si deseas, puedo darte mi número en ICQ, mi celular y mi dirección real. Dime si necesitas que te vaya a buscar…

* * *

ElMonjedePapá 7-16 

QUE TE VAYA A BUSCAR? Ryu, estás en la sala?

* * *

RYÛICHI SAKUMA 7-16 

Hola, Ta-kun! Estoy en la sala con Kumagorô. Estamos leyendo la historia de Yuki-san y hablando con Shûichi y …aadfdsvfad……..

* * *

ElMonjedePapá 7-16 

DIJE que estaba TOMADO! Ahora lo está… literalmente.

* * *

RYÛICHI SAKUMA 7-16 

SIIII! LAS TRAES DESNUDO. TENGO QUE IRME. BYE… BRILLEN!

* * *

ElMonjedePapá muevanelpicotemplouesugi.rel 7-16 

Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

* * *

Larry Ama a Ryu! 7-16 

Maldición! Bueno, me gusto tu historia, especialmente si te pareces al verdadero Yuki, Alpha.

* * *

2do Enmendado 7-16 

Teclaburrido, has sido rodeado. Tus compañeros de banda han confesado tu posición. Sal pacíficamente y el derramamiento de sangre será mínimo.

* * *

teclaburrido 7-16 

Cómo supieron que estaba en la sala de red en el subterráneo?

* * *

teclaburrido 7-16 

Mierda!

* * *

Yuki ni se molestó en desconectar. Simplemente apagó la laptop y salió de la habitación. 

3:18. Yuki miró los luminosos números rojos del reloj digital mientras escuchaba los suaves sonidos de la respiración de Shûichi a su lado.

Cuando Shû había vuelto a casa del estudio esa tarde, las cosas se habían puesto feas. Yuki, escupiendo maldad, había golpeado la muralla, gritándole que se encargara sólo de sus putos asuntos y que se mantuviera al margen de sus cosas. No escuchó las plegarias de perdón de Shûichi, diciéndole que sólo lo había hecho para ayudarlo y que no quería que siguiera triste.

Molestó a Yuki terriblemente que todo este asunto lo hiciera sentirse tan mal. Que algo tan inocuo tuviera semejante efecto en él sólo empeoraba la situación. Y aun no tenía la más mínima idea porque esto lo afectaba tanto. Una cosa que sí sabía, sin embargo, era que haber posteado ese fanfic había sido un error. Su editora estaba en lo correcto. Lo que había escrito era literariamente equivalente a la nueva Coca Cola. No había querido admitirlo, pero tenía razón.

Yuki se sentó. Lo único que faltaba hacer era corregir su error.

Se levantó, fue a su oficina y conectó la computadora.

"¿Por qué no lo hice ayer?" se preguntó mientras navegaba por el sitio.

Sin siquiera buscar su historia, ingresó en su cuenta y buscó la forma de borrarla. Al encontrarla, comenzó a borrar los capítulos. Una vez que lo hizo, borró su cuenta y salió del sitio.

"Y así termina esta historia," dijo suavemente. "Desde ahora, me apegaré a lo que soy bueno—Eiri Yuki, la comodidad."

Un pequeña campañilla sonó. Era su alerta de e-mail. Frunciendo el ceño, hizo clic en el icono con forma de sobre preguntándose quien podría escribirle a esta hora.

Cuando el programa se abrió, se sorprendió al ver que el email había sido enviado a una cuenta que rara vez utilizaba. Era su dirección de incógnito que usaba en cuentas secretas o para recibir correos que prefería dejar apartado de su correspondencia habitual. Lo único que llegaba ahí era usualmente spam y uno que otro asunto: confirmaciones de órdenes de compra de "juguetes". Actualizaciones de sitios porno y, por supuesto, los posts de su súper secreto fan club de Bad Luck. También era la dirección que había ingresado en su cuenta en el sitio de fanfics.

Su mórbida curiosidad lo impulsó a abrir el mail. Esperando alguna notificación de eliminación de cuenta, se sorprendió al encontrar una carta en su lugar. Una cara de T-Bone, Señor de Leavenworth.

_Querido Alpha Yuki._

_Justo estaba en línea cuando vi que estabas borrando los capítulos de tu historia. Espero que la falta de reviews positivos no sea la causa de tu decisión. Leí tus reviews hace un rato y parecía que consistían principalmente de amigos que intentaban animarte. Imagino que un escritor de tu calibre lo consideraría insultante. Sí, de verdad creo que eres un escritor profesional y, por muy loco que suene, incluso es posibles que seas Eiri Yuki de incógnito. Como ya lo dije, soy un fan muy serio del trabajo de Eiri Yuki. Reconocería su estilo de escritura incluso dormido. Así que fue una enorme sorpresa ver su mismo estilo en este fanfic, cuando ni siquiera las "Cartas del Autor" de su propio sitio son escritas por él. ¡El verdadero Eiri Yuki jamás sonaría como un triste y patético gay!_

_En fin, te debes preguntar porque te escribo sobre esto cuando debe ser noche allá en Japón y en japonés, ni más ni menos. Como debes haber sospechado por mi nombre de usuario, estoy escribiendo desde la prisión Leavenworth aquí en Estados Unidos donde son aproximadamente la 1:30 de la tarde. El japonés es parte de mi paquete de rehabilitación. Cuando entré a esta magnífica institución rendí una serie de pruebas para determinar que programa de rehabilitación se ajustaría mejor a mis habilidades para volver a convertirme en un ciudadano productivo…asumiendo libertad condicional en un par de años. _

_Cómo se llegó a la conclusión de que un violento niño callejero, sin familia, vida, esperanza o futuro más que una banda local se beneficiaría estudiando japonés está más allá de mi comprensión¿pero sabes?. ¡Funcionó! Aprendí a hablar, leer y escribir japonés y a cambio le enseño a otros a hacer lo mismo. Al enseñarles a otros niños, puedo verme en ellos cuando llegué aquí. Y aunque no estoy agradecido por haber sido capturado haciendo lo que hice cuando llegué, si lo estoy de no ser la misma persona que era cuando llegué. _

_Pienso en lo que hice para llegar aquí y en la persona a quien hice daño cada noche y lo haré por el resto de mi vida. Por muchísimo tiempo, el único refugio de los gritos, la sangre y este sombrío entorno al que me veía enfrentado a diario era el estudio del japonés y tus novelas, las que usé para complementar mi aprendizaje. Tus historias son osadas y realistas, y aun así lograban transmitir amor y esperanza a pesar de la tragedia. Ya pronto fue una necesidad leer una y otra vez lo poco que lograba que se me enviara. Así que para mi, encontrar tu trabajo en ese sitio de fanfics fue una maravilla ya que semejante material, como podrás imaginarlo, es difícil de hallar. _

_Estoy muy decepcionado de ver que has borrado tu historia sin haber podido terminarla, debido al encierro por la copa de pudín. Ahora nunca sabré si Eiri Yuki me dará, por una vez, un final feliz. Quisiera pensar que por una vez él/tu lo hará(s). Creo que es más que excelente que te dignaras a romper el molde y darnos algo diferente. Algo que obviamente disfrutaste escribir. Sí, estoy seguro de ello. Siendo tan íntimo con tu trabajo como lo soy, puedo instantáneamente decir que éste no era el mismo viejo Yuki, el agitador de masas. En este trabajo él puso su alma y su corazón. Algo que lo hizo feliz. Se leía fuerte y claro entrelíneas y fue una deliciosa de lectura. Ahora que pienso en ello, la razón por la que probablemente estabas en un sitio de fanfics es porque era muy distinto a lo que sueles escribir. Tu casa editorial de seguro lo leyó y te lo devolvió en las narices. Su mayor preocupación son las ganancias, no tu alegría o la mía. Así que espero que haber publicado esa historia no te traiga problemas. _

_Ya que no logré terminar la historia, voy a pretender que me diste un final feliz. Voy a pretender que Rika termina en el esplendor de su vida encontrando todo el amor y felicidad que merece. Y ahora puedo pretender que junto a ella, yo también encontraré todo el amor y la felicidad que ahora sé que merezco. Sinceramente espero que tú también consigas un final feliz de todo esto. Sé que debes estar muy bien donde estas si semejante cantidad de personas se toman tantas molestias para asegurar tu felicidad. Quizás si en mi vida tuviera un grupo así de personas, ni siquiera estaría aquí. _

_Oh bien¿y qué hace un convicto como yo ahora? Debo regresar ya que pronto habrá que volver a las celdas—ya no pudimos encontrar al criminal de la copa de pudín. Ya que has borrado el resto de tu historia, tendré que buscar otro texto para leerle al resto en la hora de la lectura. Quizás comencemos con "La Guerra y la Paz" ya que hace tiempo he prometido presentarles a Tolstoy. Lo que sea que encuentre, tendré que hacerlo rápido. ¡Se ponen terriblemente tristes cuando no tienen su hora de lectura y si ellos se ponen tristes, usualmente me gano unos días de confinamiento solitario junto con un trasero golpeado con una bota! Oh bien, la soledad no es tan mala después de la revuelta del pudín de vainilla de ayer, ciertamente podría aprovechar el resto. _

_Sinceramente, _

_T-Bone, Señor de Leavenworth. _

Yuki parpadeó. Luego volvió a leerlo. Lento pero seguro y sin entender realmente porque el nudo en su estómago que se había formado por todo este asunto del fanfic, comenzaba a relajarse y a abandonarlo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, tenía que agradecérselo a un convicto lector de Tolstoy, que sabía japonés y que vivía al otro lado del mundo.

Su alerta e email volvió a sonar. Al abrirlo vio una notificación de eliminación de cuenta del sitio de fanfics.

Querido AlphaYuki

Lamentamos mucho ver que hayas borrado tu cuenta. Esperamos que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo aquí y que alguna vez desees reactivar tu cuenta en el futuro…

Yuki rió con ganas y lo borró sin demora.

* * *

Yuki volvió a meterse a la cama. 

"¿Sigues enojado conmigo, Yuki?" Shûichi, que estaba de espaldas a Yuki, le dijo suavemente en un tono cargado de tristeza.

Yuki suspiró. "No."

Viendo una oportunidad, Shûichi la aprovechó. "Lo siento mucho, Yuki. No debí haberme inmiscuido ni haber involucrado al resto. ¡No sabía que una vez que el review es enviado, sólo tú podías borrarlo! Es sólo que estabas tan miserable y yo sólo quería que estuvieras contento otra vez y que recordaras que aunque no me gusta todo lo que escribes, creo que eres un muy escritor y…"

Una ceja se arqueó. "¿Has leído todos mis libros?"

Shûichi estaba sorprendido. "Por supuesto que sí. No me gustan todos y ciertamente no me gusta la forma en que a veces me retratas, pero, sí que los he leído todos y creo que eres un gran escritor."

Yuki soltó un bufido. "¿Qué te hace pensar que escribo sobre ti?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Shûichi suspiró. "En tu última novela, describiste a Keiko como una hiperactiva escritora de canciones con déficit atencional y el hábito de comer dos cajas de pocky al día. ¡Ahora TU tendrás que decirme a MI quién se supone que es!"

Yuki soltó otro bufido.

"Sé porque todo esto te molesta."

Eso si fue una sorpresa. Desde el día anterior, Yuki había intentado explicarse aquello y no había logrado ni acercarse a la respuesta. "¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto?"

"Has estado paseándote miserablemente desde ayer y comenzaste una pelea conmigo sin un buen motivo… aunque no es que suelas tener buenos motivos normalmente. Estás molesto porque estás acostumbrado a que todos amen los libros de Eiri Yuki instantáneamente. Jamás has tenido que enfrentarte a una decepción real. Pero así es la cosa. Eiri Yuki no eres tú. Eiri Yuki es lo que todos esperan de ti y cuando finalmente decidiste hacer algo que Eiri Uesugi quería hacer, no consiguió los mismos resultados que Eiri Yuki consigue. Leí tu historia, Yuki, y de verdad pienso que era buena. También estoy seguro de que pusiste un gran esfuerzo y pasión en ella. Es algo que tú, Eiri Uesugi, disfrutaste escribir y de lo que te sientes orgulloso. Cuando Eiri Yuki recibe una mala crítica no importa porque estás escribiendo lo que la gente espera de ti, además, si a la gente no le gustan los libros de Eiri Yuki no tiene porque comprarlos. Pero la única vez que Eiri Uesugi escribió algo y a la gente no le gustó, eso hiere tus sentimientos."

"Y luego la publicaste en un foro de fanfics donde, a diferencia del mundo de las grandes publicaciones, cualquiera puede criticar y muchas veces lo hacen sin motivo. Se requieren muchas más agallas para ponerte frente a ellos cuando sabes que estarás expuesto a críticas verdaderas que para sentarte y darte el lujo de dejar a tu editorial apañándoselas con la crítica discordante. Conseguiste mucho más de lo negociadocuando todo lo que querías era probarle a tu editorial, y probablemente a ti mismo, que Eiri Yuki es más que un nombre comercial y que tú eres más que Eiri Yuki, pero no resultó como lo esperabas."

"Yo no—"

"Está bien, Yuki. No tienes que admitirlo aunque sé muy bien que así fue." Shûichi sonrió y bostezó. "No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie tu secreto," dijo adormilado.

Yuki observó el dorso del cuello del pequeño. "¿Cuál secreto?"

"Eres humano después de todo."

Shûichi quedó en silencio mientras caía dormido.

Yuki pensó en lo que Shûichi le había dicho. Una vez más, Shûichi, el pelirrosa dolor de muelas que era, lo sorprendía. Jamás imaginó que semejantes palabras de aliento tan elocuentes saldrían de una boca tan poco elocuente como la de Shûichi, y más aun, cuando más las necesitaba.

Yuki se acomodó, acercó a Shû hacia él y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

"¿De casualidad no conocerás a nadie actualmente encerrado en Leavenworth?" Le preguntó, besando suavemente el dorso de su cuello.

"¿Qué es Remen.. Pelen.. lo que sea que dijiste?"

Yuki sonrió. "No importa. Vuelve a dormir."

Shû volvió a bostezar. "Escribe lo que te haga feliz…" y segundos más tarde, sus ronquidos llenaban el ambiente.

Yuki acercó más a Shûichi y se quedó dormido con las palabras de su amante haciendo eco en su cabeza.

* * *

Seis meses más tarde… 

"Debo decir, Yuki-san, que cuando le encargué escribir esta nueva versión, estaba algo preocupada. Pensé que me entregaba un producto totalmente inferior. Y en su lugar tenemos esto." Mizuki le entregó un fresco libro a Yuki. "Es interesante. Aunque se quedó dentro de los parámetros espectados, logró darnos un aire más fresco y, debo decir, y perspectiva aun más tierna de sus personajes."

Mizuki sonrió malvadamente a su cliente. "Incluso logró darnos un final feliz sin comprometer a Yuki Eiri, la marca registrada. Estoy segura de que tenemos otro bestseller en nuestras manos y eso debería hacer a todos muy felices."

"Gracias." Yuki tomó el libro y se dispuso a retirarse. "Oh¿ya salió el envío?"

"Sí, ya lo hizo. Finalmente encontramos el nombre y dirección correspondientes y salió hace un par de días." Le respondió Mizuki.

Yuki miró a su editora. "Mizuki, haces un gran trabajo, a pesar de lo duro que es. Sé que no te digo esto lo suficiente, pero.. sólo quería que lo supieras. ¿De acuerdo?" Yuki se dispuso a retirarse nuevamente, sin percatarse de la impactada expresión en el rostro de su editora.

"¿Yuki-san?"

"¿Uh?" Siguió caminando hacia la puerta.

"Gracias."

"De nada." Abrió la puerta para irse.

"¿Yuki-san?" Se dio vuelta.

"Emm… espero no ser fisgona, pero me muero por saber. Ya sé quien es Gatito Rosa, pero ¿quién o qué es T-Bone?"

Yuki le sonrió a Mizuki y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Más tarde esa noche…

"Yuki¿qué haces aun despierto?" Shûichi se dirigió al baño, habiendo apenas regresado a casa después de lo que pensó que sería una sesión de grabación de toda la noche. Se sentía muerto en vida.

"Yo… solo quería estar seguro que llegaras bien," Yuki le dijo como si nada.

"Aww¡Yuki estaba preocupado por mi!" Shû se dejó caer en la cama.

"Y quería darte esto." Sacó el libro que Mizuki le había entregado en la mañana. "Estos no llegarán a las tiendas hasta la próxima semana, pero pude conseguirme una copia antes del lanzamiento para ti." Le tiró el libro a un lado al pequeño.

"Oí lo que me dijiste esa noche cuando hablamos del fanfic. Y por una vez en la vida estabas en lo correcto—debo escribir cosas que me hagan feliz a mi. Ya que no espero que vuelvas a tener razón otra vez en tu vida, seguí tu consejo sólo esta vez—para marcar el momento."

Shûichi miró la brillante portada rosada, la que tenía escrita en bellas letras violeta las letras: "Tu Sonrisa."

"Que no se te suba a la cabeza ni nad—" Shûichi atacó a Yuki con un violento abrazo, cortando el resto de la oración con sus lágrimas.

Al mismo tiempo, muy, muy lejos…

"¡El correo!" El transportista del correo asintió al guardia a su lado, quien presionó un botón y abrió la puerta de la celda.

Los dos reclusos observaron con interés como el transportista hacía rodar una gran caja y la dejaba en el suelo. La caja, que ya había sido abierta y poseía la cinta oficial "Inspeccionado por Leavenworth" alrededor de la parte superior, estaba marcada con varias estampillas internacionales—estampillas que el recluso de la litera superior reconoció instantáneamente. ¡La caja venía de Japón!

Inmediatamente se bajó de un salto y la desgarró para abrirla mientras su compañero de celda lo miraba por sobre el hombro.

"¿A quién conoces en Australia?" le preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡Es de Japón, idiota!" El hombre se abrió camino entre las montañas de bolitas de protección y papel de embalar hasta que encontró… un libro. Lo miró. Era rosado brillante.

"Tu sonrisa," leyó mientras aumentaba su emoción. "¡POR EIRI YUKI!" Abrió el plástico que lo envolvía y leyó la dedicatoria.

"_Para Gatito Rosa y T-Bone. Gracias por el consejo. Si alguien te ofrece una mano se merece ofrecerla de vuelta. Así que aquí tienen su final feliz. –Alpha."_

La boca del hombre llegó hasta el piso. Volvió a mirar dentro de la caja hasta ver ¡una copia de cada uno de los libros que Eiri Yuki había escrito! Y había algo más. Desde adentro sacó una carpeta. La abrió y vio una copia completa del fanfic que había leído hace seis meses.

"Lo sabía, lo sabía¡LO SABÍA!" Anthony (Tony) Bonetelli elevó todo su musculoso cuerpo de 1,65 metros con el libro apretado en una pequeña mano y la carpeta en la otra, gritando como una risueña adolescente japonesa. Continuó gritando por los siguientes 20 minutos, llenando todo el bloque de celdas D con ecos de su aguda y emocionada voz.

Y a pesar de que estaba molestando a todos, incluyendo a los desafortunados guardias armados de turno en ese momento, nadie le dijo que se detuviera.

Fin

**Notas de Asrella: **

Prisión de Máxima seguridad Leavenworth en Kansas, Estados Unidos.

Esta historia asume que Tatsuha y Ryûichi viven juntos y 'las traes desnudo' es un juego sexual que juegan… normalmente los miércoles!

Gracias por leer mi historia!

**Notas de traducción:**

Esto fue un gusto traducirlo y espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado. Esto es a modo de disculpa por el terrible retraso de esta entrega! Ahora un pequeñísimo glosario con algunos términos usados por la autora. En realidad la historia se entiende muy bien por si misma pero por si acaso!

**Victoria's Secret: **Empresa estadounidense que vende lencería y ropa interior femenina.

**Starbucks: **Multinacional estadounidense especializada en la venta de café. Si, son caros, pero son ricos xD.

**Tyra Banks: **Supermodelo afroamericana estadounidense. Trabaja para el catálogo de Victoria's Secret.

**Anna Nicole Smith: **Modelo estadounidense que saltó la fama al posar desnuda para Playboy.

**Redmond, Washintong: **Lugar donde se ubica la Sede de Microsoft.

Muchas gracias también a ffpanda por ayudarme con algunas cosillas en inglés y a Nadesiko por darse el trabajo de revisar otras cosas en español n,n. Las dos son un par de ángeles pervertidos! Espero que hayan disfrutado esto y que ojalá también puedan leer Depravación y Adicto a Shûichi. Besos, y nos vemos pronto! (espero!)


End file.
